XGF meets Pokemon B&W: Rival Destinies
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: When Andron, Jr was growing up in the far future, he had always known he was adopted. But when he finds out that his long-lost twin sister is a pokemon of a female-only and legendary species, he makes it his mission to stop the notorious Team Rocket from conquering the Unova Region, his ancient home, and prevent them from taking over the future he had always known as home.


**XGF meets Pokemon B&W: Rival Destinies**

**Prologue: The Ancient and the Pokemon...**

What if it was possible for a human, or one of the humans' Gaion cousins, to fall in love with a Pokemon of the opposite gender? This is a story of an ancient Gaion male and female Pokemon that had fallen in love with each other, with the female Pokemon taking on a humanoid form, thus obtaining the ability to bear children like a human.

The reincarnation of the Old XGF leader, Andronius of the ancient Unova Region, was out for a stroll in the ancient timeline of the Pokemon Universe's Planet Earth, happy for once without the advanced technology of his ancestral race. As he was strolling through the countryside of the Unova Region on his Rapidash, he happened upon a helpless Pokemon being abused by its' master, which angered Andronius, since he knew that times would change in a couple thousand years. But he was determined to make a change now, even at the risk of messing up the timeline of the Pokemon Universe's history.

He rode up to the Pokemon's slave master and said that what the master was doing was considered abuse by his tribe. When the master threatened Andron, asking what he was going to do about it, Andronius looked down in thought, knowing fully well that he couldn't do anything with the power of the Gaia anymore, having been reborn as a human version of his original life. He took out the only thing in his rucksack that he knew would influence someone like the helpless Pokemon's slave master: ten bars of pure gold, mined from his family's backyard goldmine claim. He told the slave master that he would buy his slave Pokemon for ten bars of gold.

The slave master thought about Andronius's offer, but his greed for money at the expense of Pokemon got the best of him. He swiped the bag of gold bars from him and tossed him the Pokemon's slave collar's key, saying he could do what he wanted with the worthless creature, that it had long outlived its' usefulness. The slave master left, leaving a fuming mad Andronius behind with the Pokemon he bought or any Pokemon that he would never consider a slave, but a race of partners and friends of mankind.

He rode up to the Pokemon, which he recognized from his great-grandson Redfire's stories as a Meloetta. He got off of his Rapidash and walked up to the sniveling Pokemon, holding his hand out to it and asking if it was okay. The Meloetta, which Andronius sensed was a female-only species, looked up with a scared look on her face. But when she sensed in her mind through Andronius's thoughts that he meant her no ill will, she carefully floated up to Andron's eye level and sent a thankful thought from her mind to his. Andronius, sensing her thankfulness, said it was no big deal, that he was glad to help. He took the key to Meloetta's slave collar and took off her slave collar, saying to her that she was now free, free to wander the world wherever her will and the winds decided to take her. But what Meloetta did next surprised Andronius even further.

She floated back to the ground and bowed before him, saying through telepathy that slavery was the only life she had ever known since she was a little infant Pokemon. She said that she would be glad to serve a kind and loving master who would treat her like a friend and not like some filthy slave. Andronius, surprised at what Meloetta had said to him, finally looked down in thought after regaining his composure. He then looked back at Meloetta and said that he would take her as a servant, not a slave, under the condition that she does not call him master, that she call him Andron like his old friends used to. She agreed to the only condition to her new servitude and followed Andronius home, flying just behind him as he rushed home, his friends having sent him a messenger Pidove saying that his birthday feast was almost ready.

When he got there, it was dark, which he saw that the curtains were drawn over the windows. When he used his telekinesis to open the curtains, everyone jumped out and yelled 'surprise' and 'happy birthday'. Andronius smiled and said thanks to all of his friends, saying this was a nice surprise. All of his friends were from like-minded families like his own who thought Pokemon shouldn't be treated as slaves, but as friends of mankind. He introduced his new servant Meloetta to his friends, saying that she was his new servant and friend. Everyone came up to Meloetta, which scared her into turning invisible, the abuse of her last master still fresh in her own mind.

Andronius explained to Meloetta that she had nothing to fear, saying that they were from families like his, saying that they also thought of all Pokemon as friends, not slaves. Meloetta slowly turned visible again. When she sensed in her mind that Andronius was right, she turned fully visible now and said to everyone through telepathy that it was nice to meet them.

Several hours after the feast was over, Andronius's friends went home, saying goodnight and happy birthday one last time before they left. Andron then yawned, walking to his room and plopping down on his feather-filled mattress and slept. As he slept, he began to dream, dreaming of his mother's last words to him before she died of a lonely heart because of his father's untimely death at the hands of the Pokemon Hunter who had killed him over his Pokemon best friend, Gardevoir. Gardevoir was the only other female Pokemon he had had as a friend, having fallen in love with the female Gardevoir, who had been poached and murdered in front of him. She had been pregnant with their first child, having taken on a human form when she had realized that she loved him, Andronius, as well. But his unborn child had died along with Gardevoir. Andronius had not quite been himself since then.

But something had sparked him to save Meloetta from being beaten and murdered by her former slave master. As he slept, he thought back on that moment in time. And then that's when she appeared. Not next to his body in the real world, but in his dreams.

Gardevoir had told him while he was dreaming about her that Meloetta was the one she had picked to take care of him for her, with Gardevoir being the one that sparked him into saving Meloetta from what would've been a certain death at the hands of an abusive slave master. She told him to love Meloetta as she, Gardevoir, would've loved him if she hadn't died. Before Gardevoir had disappeared forever from his life, she said that she will always love him forever, and that they'll see each other again in the Gaia. That's when Andronius woke up in a cold sweat, but it wasn't a cold sweat of fear, but surprise. Then he smiled, knowing that his beloved Gardevoir was now resting in peace, and Andronius was now at peace with himself, knowing that Gardevoir didn't blame him for her death. He got out of bed and walked over to Meloetta's room and stood there, gazing at her sleeping form.

Meloetta woke up, having sensed Andronius standing at the doorway of her room. She asked him with her telepathy why he was smiling the way he was at her. Andron simply said that he never realized until now how beautiful that she, Meloetta, was. He sat next to Meloetta and looked her in the eyes, saying that if she loved him like he loved her right now, that if they loved each other with their hearts in sync and as one, that she would become human, like him, and that they could start a different kind of relationship and become more than just friends. Meloetta, surprised at Andronius's sudden confession, smiled slowly and closed her eyes for a few moments, with Meloetta beginning to float until she was eye level with Andronius. She then looked at Andronius with a shy but loving look and said that she did love him, but, like Andronius said, as more than just a friend. She then floated closer to his face until their lips met, and then that's when a once-in-a-lifetime miracle happened.

Meloetta, while she and Andronius were kissing, was engulfed in what seemed to be the Holy Light of the Gaia. And even though Andronius didn't open his eyes, he could see what was happening with his mind's eye. She, Meloetta, changed into a taller, humanoid form as they continued to share their first kiss together. And when the light died down, Andronius and Meloetta parted from their kiss, looking at each other with sheepish looks, both of them blushing in embarrassment. But Andronius's bashfulness disappeared in an instant as he recognized the human-looking form that Meloetta had taken: she had taken the human version of her Voice Form from an old picture that his son's adopted great-grandfather, Aaron Marksman, had had as a computer desktop wallpaper, which included what she, Meloetta, would look like in her human-looking, dancer-like Step Form. Andron stood up from Meloetta's cot and held out his hand to help her up. He said for her to take his hand, that he was going to show her what she now looked like.

Meloetta followed Andronius to wherever he was walking to, which he stopped in front of a mirror in the leisure area of his home. When he pointed to the mirror, he told her to take a look and see what she thought of her new body. Meloetta looked at her self in the mirror, amazed that she now looked like a human female, except that her headband still looked like the part of her old Pokemon body that looked like a microphone headset. She pulled Andronius into a loving embrace in front of the mirror, saying that she would never want a more beautiful human body as long as she was with him, sensing that Andronius was in love with the new her.

And so began a new chapter of Andronius's and Meloetta's relationship. She took on the name Dariella, which was the name of Andronius's third wife from his first life. It's been several months since Meloetta became human. Andron had proposed to her several months before, of which Meloetta, who will now be known as Dariella, happily said yes. A couple of months after that, Dariella tells Andron that he's going to be a father. Andron was ecstatic over the news, throwing a baby shower feast.

Several months later, Andronius and Dariella are happy as she gives birth to twins, a boy and girl. Though the boy looked like he was a normal human, the girl looked exactly as her mom had looked before she became a human. Andronius then had a vision of what was going to happen to his daughter, whom they named Meloetta, and what was going to happen to their son, whom they named Andron Gaia, Jr. Andronius and Dariella decided that it was best to separate the twins from each other. Andron used the old Time/Multiverse Transporter pod that Andronius had invented in his first life and sent his son to the far future, in a time after humans had discovered FTL interstellar space travel, and sent him to what would be his future descendant that would be in a relationship with Professor Juniper after his descendant turned her immortal, and wrote a letter for his descendant to raise his distant relative like Andron, Jr was his own son. As for Meloetta, she was raised with them in the past, where she would be safe for the time being, even though she was immortal as well, like her brother.

As for Andron, Jr, he arrived safely in the far future, in the desert of an alien planet that humans had colonized. Goku Marksman, Andronius's descendant from his first life, found Andron, Jr just outside the desert military outpost/city that he was the leader of. When he read the letter from his great-great-grandfather's human reincarnation, he took the infant form of Andron, Jr and put him in the car seat that once belonged to his fifteen-year-old son through Professor Juniper, Cilan Marksman, named after his long-dead adopted uncle. After Goku explained the situation to his wife, Juniper Marksman, Goku tucked his distant relative into the crib that once belonged to Cilan. When Juniper brought Cilan into the room to see his new adopted brother, Cilan was awestruck by his new baby brother, since he always wanted a brother. He made a promise to Andron, Jr to be the best big brother he's ever had and protect him while he grows up, protecting him from bullies and the like.

Fifteen years later, Andron, Jr has grown into a very strong, muscular, and handsome young teenager, his brother Cilan having taught him the ancient martial arts of their Gaion ancestors and having trained him to be an MVA Agent. Andron, Jr even had a girlfriend from a parallel universe, Daphne Blake from the Scooby Doo Universe, in the Mystery Incorporated dimension. As Andron, Jr is flying in his family's FTL space hummer while patrolling his home-sector of the galaxy, he'll receive a hologram letter from his real father, sent through his adopted father, that will change the course of his destiny forever.

Will Andron Gaia, Jr deny what is really his past as well as his future, or will he accept his destiny and save the sister and family that he never knew and protect the future from the threat of the long destroyed Team Rocket? Find out in the first chapter of XGF meets Pokemon B&W: Rival Destinies.


End file.
